It's Called Snapchat Sweetie
by Married To Matt
Summary: River eventually persuades the Doctor to get Snapchat. At first he is not convinced, but later beings to see the plus sides of it. Rory/Amy appearance.
1. Chapter 1

He awoke to the feel of breathing on his neck. The Doctor's eyes fluttered open to see the face of River Song directly above him. Oh he could just look at that face all day, he thought. Well he could do if it ever stayed in the same place long enough.

"Morning sweetie," River whispered, her lips just above his nose.

He tilted his head up so her lips brushed against his.

"Morning River," the Doctor replied, lips still touching River's.

She leant into him and pressed her lips into his, cupping his face in her hands and stroking his cheekbones with her thumbs. After a few moments, she pulled away, leant up and got off the bed.

"Hmm," the Doctor began with a grin, "I'd like to be woken up like that more often."

"I bet you would," River replied.

The Doctor smiled at her before lifting himself up off the bed and walking towards the chair at the other end of the room where on which his and River's dressing gowns lay. The Doctor tossed River her cream dressing gown before scouring the floor, looking for his boxers that had been flung off the bed in the previous night's activities. After being unable to locate them after a minute, River laughed and walked over to her husband, swaying her hips as she went. When she reached the Doctor, River wrapped her arms around his waist and stood on her tiptoes, whispering into his ear.

"Sweetie, have you even looked at what I'm wearing?"

"I-no, should I have done?" The Doctor questioned, clearly confused, until he let his eyes wander over River's perfect body.

She had no make-up on and her hair was a mess, but she still looked _extremely _attractive. The Doctor's eyes flitted lower to her neck which had a collection of quite large, red love bites. Ah yes, the Doctor did have fun biting at his wife's neck late last night. His eyes carried on, searching lower, over her breasts and wandered on even further south until they stopped. The Doctor was expecting to see River completely naked, but instead she was covered up by a pair of TARDIS blue boxers. _His_ TARDIS blue boxers, the ones he was wearing last night.

"I-um-River...?" the Doctor began, stammering.

"Yes sweetie?"

"You do realise that those boxers you're wearing are _mine_?"

"It hadn't slipped my attention."

"So why are you wearing them?" the Doctor whispered, dazed and confused.

"Sweetie, just because they're _yours_, why can't I wear them?"

"W-well because, erm, well I wore them last night. I was wearing them when you were sat on top of me naked!"

"And your point is?"

The Doctor glanced over his shoulder, surveying the room to make sure no one else was there, even though he knew him and River were the only ones who were able to enter it.

"They may have got slightly wet," he whispered, cheeks flushing.

"Oh sweetie, do you think I care?"

And with that, River pulled the Doctor into a kiss, licking his lips with her tongue before pushing it into his mouth before it slid along his tongue. She could hear the Doctor moan into her mouth and this made her hum with pleasure. Eventually, the Doctor's lips released hers and he gasped for breath.

"Actually sweetie, I think I _prefer_ them a bit wet," River said with a sly grin on her face.

The Doctor groaned, feeling an erection coming on and lunged for River with his mouth, but she put her finger to his lips.

"My my, someone's eager!" she said with a wink, "But it will have to wait until later, I'm starving."

She removed her finger from the Doctor's lips and picked up her dressing gown from the floor and wrapped it around her before walking over to the chest of draws and pulled out another pair of blue boxers, identical to the ones she was wearing. She threw them at the Doctor and they landed on his head, making him scramble frantically to remove them. River giggled and watched as the Doctor clambered into the boxers before toppling over and falling onto the large bed. River snorted and the Doctor glared at her, tangled in the bedsheets.

"Come on," River laughed, "Breakfast, you."

* * *

**I know it was a short chapter but it seemed like a good place to end it. More to come! I have quite a few creative ideas in mind.**

**Reviews would be lovely, yes thanks for offering to give me one.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Amy walked down the TARDIS corridors closely followed by Rory, she heard voices coming from the kitchen. The pair walked closer to the kitchen and stopped outside the door, hearing the voices of their daughter and the Doctor. They were arguing, again.

"Give it here!" snapped River.

"No! I don't want you to!" The Doctor sulked.

"Sweetie, you'll love it when you get it, now give it to me!"

"No it's a stupid, stupid method of communication and I don't want to have it!"

"Stop sulking and hand over the motherfucking phone Doctor!" River shouted.

Amy and Rory burst in through the kitchen door to see the Doctor holding a mobile phone high out of reach of River who was clawing him and attempting to drag his arm down.

"Melody Pond, I do not want to hear that kind of language from you ever again!" exclaimed Amy, "Now let the Doctor go!"

"Sorry mother," River apologised before letting go of the Doctor and walking away to the other side of the kitchen, accidently on purpose stamping on the Doctor's bare foot as she went.

"Ow River! That hurt!" he complained.

"Serves you right," she shot back.

"River." Amy warned.

There was a moment's silence before Rory broke it.

"Now what has caused today's argument, huh? You can't have been arguing for long obviously, so what's the matter now?"

"How is it _obvious_ that we haven't been arguing for very long?" questioned the Doctor, "How do you know we haven't been arguing all night long?"

Rory was about to speak, but Amy answered the question for him.

"One, you and River could never stay mad at each other for a whole night, and two, River has love bites covering her neck so it's a bit obvious that you two were having fun together last night," she smirked.

"What?!" Rory asked, alarmed. He walked over to River and pushed her head back slowly so he could examine her neck closely.

"Dad!" River protested, "Give over!"

Rory let go of her daughters neck and made his way over to the Doctor who was now fidgeting with his hands awkwardly.

"Doctor," Rory began quietly, "I don't think that his healthy for my daughter. Look at her. Her neck is all red and has visible teeth marks on it, what are you, some kind of vampire? I don't _ever_ want to think that my daughter is being bitten by you. Understood?"

The Doctor looked into Rory's eyes. Very _angry_ eyes, he noticed. He nodded, feeling himself unable to talk. Rory backed away to Amy who smacked him lightly on his arm.

"Oh Rory, leave him alone. Let the kids have their fun!"

"But-but look at her neck Amy!"

"It'll heal. Besides, you're acting as if you never did that to me!" the redhead laughed.

The Doctor scrunched up his eyes, trying to get rid of the mental picture he now had while River rolled her eyes.

"Amy," Rory said sternly, "I was trying to teach them some _discipline_ and you go and basically tell them that it's ok? I don't know why I bother," he huffed.

"Father, we are _married_!" protested River from the other side of the kitchen. "And anyway, if you think the Doctor biting me is bad, you really don't want to know what else he does to me!" she said with a cheeky grin.

The Doctor gasped and blushed bright red.

"Parents in the room, parents in the room!" exclaimed Rory.

The two women grinned at each other across the room, satisfied that they had both embarrassed their husbands.

"Anyway," Amy moved on, "What the hell were you two arguing over?"

"River stole my phone!" said the Doctor, pouting.

"I was trying to help you!"

"No you weren't!"

"I was!"

"Weren't!"

"Was!"

"Enough!" Rory intercepted, "Honestly, you're like three year olds! I'll hear the Doctor's side of the story first, so shush Melody."

River glared at her husband, who was smiling contently, probably because Rory had let him speak first.

"I'll wipe that smug look of your twelve year old face if it's the last thing I do!" River shot at the Doctor.

"Melody ssh!" Rory told her, but the Doctor ignored Rory.

"How?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow at the beautiful woman that was his wife.

"You really don't want to know, sweetie."

"Oh, I _do_!"

"STOP IT!" Rory bellowed, "I am _trying_ to find out what you are arguing over and then you just end up flirting. Riv-Melody, one more word from you and you'll go to your room."

"Oh I do like the sound of that!" River said.

"Last warning Melody!" Rory snapped, "Carry on Doctor."

"Well, me and River were down here having a lovely breakfast together and then I decided to make some toast, and I found my phone in the toaster, probably because that's where it ended up last time we were in here, actually I must find my bowtie boxers too, I lost them in here at the same time..." the Doctor trailed off as he saw the look Rory was giving him and so decided to drop the subject of bowtie boxers for now. "So anyway I got it out and then River was looking at it and she said 'Doctor, what is the point of having this phone if you don't even have any apps, I've got one you'll _love_!' So she started downloading this thing called 'Snapchat' where you send pictures to each other or something stupid like that and she said it would 'help us communicate when we're not together' and I told her I didn't want it and then we started arguing and she tried to steal my phone and then you came in."

"O-kay," Amy said after having dissected the Doctor's extremely fast story, "So _that_ is what this whole argument is about? _Snapchat_?"

"Well...yes." the Doctor stated.

"Right then you two, I suggest you stop being so childish. River, if the Doctor doesn't want this app, then he doesn't have to have it. Doctor, stop pouting and stop being a three year old, okay? It's weird enough seeing you with a phone, never mind seeing you arguing over some stupid app for it. Make up now you two," Amy suggested.

"Sorry Doctor. I'm sorry for taking your phone, I didn't mean to hurt you, sweetie," River said before flinging herself at the Doctor and pressing her lips into his. The Doctor lifted her up by the waist and she wrapped her legs around him.

Rory and Amy left the room when the embracing couple fell onto the floor.

* * *

**I'm really enjoying writing this fic! It's different. Review if you want to know how River and the Doctor use Snapchat :P**

**Not like that, honestly you disgust me.**

**Well maybe they could use it like that actually ;) depends if i get good reviews or not**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello again! Sorry for not updating in ages, my dearest of apologies to you. I hope this is ok, it took a bit of time to think what to do in this chapter but I think I got there eventually and sorry again for me taking such a looooong time to update, I hope all this waiting around was worth it.**

* * *

The Doctor sat in an armchair in Rory and Amy's front room. He had taken them home for what Amy had described as a "brief" visit home to see Brian. As it had turned out, they had been there for 3 hours now and the Doctor was extremely bored. They weren't even talking about all the adventures they'd been on, no Brian was giving them all a lecture about the state of the government. Unable to contain his boredom for much longer, the Doctor reached inside his tweed jacket and pulled out his phone and clicked on _Snapchat._ Yes, River had eventually persuaded him to get it and he hadn't been off it since. Well, she didn't really _persuade_ him, more like have him handcuffed to the bed begging until she finally released him because he'd agreed to get it. But it was River, so that counted as persuading.

The Doctor glanced over to the others to make sure they weren't looking before quickly snapping a selfie of himself to River with the caption:

'_Talk to me, I'm sooo bored x'_

He knew that he'd get a reply immediately, after all this was River. He opened her snap to see a picture of her lay down on her bed in Stormcage with the caption:

'_Do you want me to do something about that sweetie? xo'_

The Doctor stared at River's perfect face for the full 10 seconds. Of course he'd want her to do something about that, but he didn't know how. What he _did_ know was that River _would_ find a way to do something about it, she always had a trick up her sleeve.

The Doctor leant back in his armchair and let his thoughts be controlled by River. He wanted her, every inch of her body pressed against every inch of his. He wanted them to get closer than was physically possible and be wrapped in the hopes and dreams of each other. He wanted them to share the same feeling of love as they rode out together. He wanted to experience every waking second with that marvellous woman, who he knew he could love and trust with both his hearts. He wanted Amy and Rory to stop talking so he could get the hell out of there and fly his TARDIS right to her.

"Doctor?" Amy asked as the Doctor returned to the land of the living.

"Uhh sorry what?" he slurred.

"Are you okay?" the redhead asked him.

"Y-yes, just thinking."

"About what?"

"Riv-NOTHING!" he exclaimed a little late as Rory glared at him from across the room.

"Well Brian just asked you a question, and you weren't even listening," spoke Amy.

"Ah yes Brian, I am dearly sorry." It was supposed to sound apologetic, but it just ended up sounding like sarcasm.

After glancing at Amy, Brian said: "So, Doctor. Do _you_ have a partner?"

The Doctor looked taken aback by the question but answered, "Well...yes actually yes, I have a wife, River. As it happens she's the daughter of Am-"

But before continuing, Rory coughed extremely loudly and shook his head at the Doctor.

"Ohh," the Doctor began addressing Amy and Rory, "You've not got round to telling alright, okay."

"Who's she the daughter of?" asked Brian.

"A-a-another friend of ours, yes that's right," stuttered the Doctor not very convincingly.

The room fell into an awkward silence.

"Right then, who's for coffee?" asked Rory trying to get out of the situation.

"Me!" everyone cried at once.

"I'll help you Rory," stated Brian, ushering his son out of the room.

The Doctor and Amy were alone and the atmosphere was still awkward even though the two people sat next to each other were best friends. The Doctor picked up his phone and noticed he had a snap from River. It was a video. He normally wouldn't watch a video from River when he wasn't alone, as they could be anything, but he had his sound off so it was ok.

River's voice rang out from his phone:

'_Oooh sweetie I want you here now with your hands all over my naked body hmmm'_

So maybe his sound wasn't off.

"Was- was that River?" Amy asked him shocked.

The Doctor fumbled with his hands before meeting the gaze of the Scot.

"That _was_ River, wasn't it Doctor?" Amy said, clearly furious. "I'm just going to help Rory in the kitchen because I'm not sure what's going to happen now." And with that the redhead whisked off leaving the Doctor sat there, his face burning red. He decided to reply to River and try and get her _not_ to send those kind of videos.

He started filming in a hushed voice.

'_River, do we have to do this over Snapchat?'_

He sent the video. Hopefully, River would get the message and decide not to send those kinds of videos again. Or she'd misinterpret what he was trying to tell her and think that he wanted to do _that_ in real life and track him with her vortex manipulator.

"Hello sweetie," she spoke in her usual seductive tone as she materialised on top of the Doctor. Naked.

"I-erm-Ri-River-I..." but the Doctor was lost for words as River straddled him and pressed her chest into his. She grabbed the Doctor's flailing arms and pinned them down as she lent in to kiss him.

"River!" he squeaked, "You-you can't do this here I-" but as River grinded her hips into his, he felt brainwashed by this controlling woman.

"W-well maybe a small kiss won't hurt," he spoke as her lips brushed his gently, before slamming down quite hard.

The Doctor moaned as he felt River's tongue push gently against his asking for control. But he did not give in and his own tongue dulled with River's faster and faster until they both broke away from breathlessness. River leaned in again for another kiss and this time it was more passionate. River licked the roof of the Doctor's mouth with her tongue and trailed it back to lick behind his teeth. Their tongues wrapped around each other again but this time the pace was slower, but a bit too slow for a woman like River's liking. So she compelled her tongue to move faster against the Doctor's and his own tongue commanded. The Doctor leant up from under River, trying to switch the positions but rolled them over too much so they ended up in a heap on the floor.

After brief laughter, River flipped them round so she was on top of the Doctor with her legs either side of his waist. She dragged off his tweed jacket, undid his bowtie pushed his braces down and tore at is shirt until he was half naked underneath her. She bent down, trailing kisses up his bear chest and felt him shiver underneath her. She ground her hips against him once more, hearing him groan before leaning down for another kiss. This time, it was the Doctor who had more control. His tongue licked up and down hers and wrapped around it while he pulled River into him and wrapped his legs tight around her waist. She moaned with delight as she felt the sudden increase in pressure and slammed her hips into his, knowing what it did to him. She loved the sounds that he made; the moans, grunts, gasps, coughs...

Wait, coughs? River broke away from the Doctor to see her mother, father and a man she had never met before but whom she presumed was her grandfather towering over the pair. She didn't know if her granddad knew that this was his granddaughter was naked on top of his son and daughter in law's best friend. So she decided to play it safe.

"Terribly sorry," she began her act, "I didn't realise that you three were here, I'm so sorry Amy, Rory and," she turned to Brian, "I'm sorry this is how you have to meet me. I'll just be off then." She said before grabbing the Doctor's shirt, wrapping it around herself, pressing a button on her vortex manipulator and disappearing with a flash.

Sensing the awkward silence and noticing that all eyes were on him, the Doctor picked himself up off the floor.

"So, Brian, have you met my wife?"

"I-erm-I believe I just did yes."

"Good, I'll just be off then too," the Doctor said as he turned to leave but a cough from Rory made him turn back around.

"Doctor I-" began Rory until he noticed Amy staring at the Doctor's bare chest with a smirk on her face.

"Amy!" her husband exclaimed.

The Scot gasped before feeling her cheeks flush so looking down at her feet.

"Doctor," Rory began again, "How many times have I had to tell you that you should not be doing _that _with-"

"Rory! You can't do this now!" the Doctor told him while nodding his head slightly at Brian who was stood there in awe.

"I-oh," realised Rory while giving the Doctor a we're-going-to-have-a-very-long-talk-about-this-af ter-look.

"Well, what are we all doing just standing around?" asked Brian, trying to lighten the mood, "Wee just made coffee!" he said holding up a mug.

The four of them sat around for the rest of the afternoon drinking coffee and laughing, but occasionally Rory would shoot the Doctor a dirty look from the other side of the room, just to remind him that he still wasn't off the hook. Rory was going to kill him later.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I have more to come so just bear with okay?**

**Reviews are wonderful things like rainbows and marshmellows and Matt Smith and I think we all deserve them, including me.**


End file.
